Hit Me With Your Best Shot Chp 1: Kaluha
by SoFuckinMajor
Summary: It's sweet, with a bit of a kick, but you can lose yourself in it, and that's what Reid Needs right now, but someone should warn him to be careful about that after bite. I going to try and add more to this, please Read and Review


It was raining, hard and fast. Big thick juicy drops. But that didn't matter cause outside had turned into a boring hum. The only thing Spencer Reid was aware of was a wonderful chocolate specimen named Derek Morgan, as he danced oh so closely, and slowly with a certain blonde, bubbly techie, who he had just asked to be his wife.

The gang had come here after a particularly long bloody and trying case in Texas. The moment they landed Morgan went of a scouring search for Gracia, when he found her, he dropped down to one knee in front of the whole department.

She said yes, of course who wouldn't? Morgan Announced that they were all going out for drinks to celebrate the happiest day of his life so far... and Reids worst. It had been fun, dancing, laughing, everything a family hang out should be, but inside Reid just want to curl up into a ball and go home.

Most everyone had gone by now. Derek and Penelope however were so wrapped up in their own world that they didn't notice. The only reason Reid was still present was because Morgan was his ride, which in hindsight, might not have been the smartest decision for the genius. He looked at his watch, and let out a silent groan. The Only people up this late where the lovers and the lonely.

"I know that face." A soft low voice came forward. Reid turned in his bar stool. "I have seen the face many a time at hour of the night." She was the new bartender. She'd been taking care of the whole group all night. Morgan had told her to keep the drinks coming, and every now and then J.J would say "Surprise me" They were never disappointed in either request. She was entertaining, charismatic, charming, but Spencer hadn't really paid her much attention.

"Lemme guess, you and tall, strong and chocolate over there had a thing." It took Reid a minute to process it but as soon as he did she was already on to the next sentence. " Now he's with the blonde...but she's your friend to isn't she?" Reid tried to defend...it wasn't really a thing. "O of course not, you guys just kinda happened...one night after a long day at work you were both sooo tired, but you needed something to get you by. Then it happened again, and again...until he ended up with a drawer over you house because you never know when duty calls...but..." Reid was speechless."But now you're thinking how stupid you where cause you put more into it than he did cause you notice...he never quite looked at you like that." She was leaning over the bar now with her chin resting on her hinds.

Reid just sighed a kept on watching the two on the dance floor. They were the only ones still here but neither noticed. The bartender poured him a shot, and pushed it his way.

"Take it...I won't say it'll help, but it won't hurt." He heard a small chuckle as the bitter liquid made his face contort. "Your cute." Spencer almost didn't hear her she said it so nonchalantly.

"Th-thank you..." He smiled glancing at her nervously.

"And because you're cute I'm gonna let you in on a bartenders secret okay?" She Leaned in close "Bartenders, especially me, are all psychic and..." She added " I can tell you right now exactly how this night it gonna go...they are gonna finish one last dance, and then decide to go home. I'm guessing one of them was your ride, however because you don't want to be the 3rd wheel you say something like. 'no i think i'll stay for a minute.' they leave and later you'll walk home, alone in the rain..." Reid shifted, he didn't like that forecast. "But..." She continued" You don't seem like the kind to believe in the supernatural, so I'll give you a chance to prove me wrong, all you have to do is wait here and extra 30 minutes after they leave, and you walk me to my place, after which you can come up and i'll give you something to keep you warm..." Reid looked at the Server, she had a sweet smile on her chocolate face. "Now what will it take for that second option to happen hot Stuff?." Reid stayed silent for while, looking at Derek, his large strong arms around Penelope...he missed arms around him. He turned his head back to the bartender.

"About two more of whatever you just gave me." He offered her the cup and she smiled.

"C'mon hot stuff just a few more blocks and then you can sit down." She told him pulling him by the Name was Roxie, she'd just moved into town with her family, she lived not even a block away from the bar and she loved walking in the rain. On there short walk these were little details the conversation had brought up, and with his buzzed, and humming mind Reid would be surprised if he remembered any of them the next day.

"Do you do this often?" He smiled.

"What?"

"Invite complete strangers into your house."

"Only on thursdays," she liked her laugh, it wasn't the soft low rumble pig Morgan's...it was student. It was carefree, it was honest, there was nothing under it saying that she had seen any of the horrors he had to face on an everyday basis. Her laugh was the laugh of a person worried about paying rent, and light bills, not someone who wanted to forget about how an organized killer chose his victims.

They came to an apartment building, and an elevator. He lend on the glossy reflective metal walls.

"I could be a serial killer you know?" She looked over at him from the adjacent side of the elevator and shrugged softly.

"So Could I...I guess we both like to live dangerously." She sauntered over to him. Pressing herself against his lithe frame. "besides, I think i could take you."

"I'm actually deceivingly strong.." he insisted. Reid attributed her speed to his inebriated condition, but either way, not a second after he said it she had him pinned to the wall by his arms, and was glaring at him with a mischievous smile.

"Good, I like challenge." And with that she kissed him. Reid felt fire enter his body from her lips, it danced around his limbs making them want to melt and the plummeted straight to his lower extremities. Her tongue entered his mouth like and idea would his brain, suddenly without him noticing. The taste of alcohol swirled with her own distinct flavor intoxicating him all the more. Befor her knew it, he was kissing back, his lips, his brain begging for whatever chemical she was offering.

The elevator rang their arrival to the 3rd floor, and she broke the kiss. His breathing had quickened, and his heart fluttered. The look she pressed back to him was, playful, and sweet, and innocent. She stepped out of the elevator and went to the door across the hall. She looked back. Reid didn't notice he wasn't moving.

"You coming hot stuff?" She glanced back over her shoulder.

"Mmmm" Reid's throat let out a high pitched moan that would have made him at any other time feel embarrassed, but right now he couldn't care less. it felt good, she felt good, and she'd only just touched him. She littered his smooth chest with kisses, and tweaked his nipples with her tongue it drove him crazy. His swollen member strained under his briefs begging for freedom. It was almost as if she had a cheat sheet to every sensitive area on his body. Every stroke and tug, and pull and caress releasing the perfect amount of hormones to keep his mind swimming.

"Shit!" he hissed when he felt the wet heat of her mouth suck at his threw the cotton fabric of his briefs. He was sued to this. Morgan did this all the time, take care of him, torture him, touch him, make him whimper and beg and- "St-stop...STOP!" Roxie paused almost immediately. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

'What's wrong?" He didn't know how to explain it. In the middle of Sex with this beautiful woman Morgan had come to mind, all he could think about that how much it felt like when Morgan did it. But He couldn't day that. "Reid?" he didn't know what to say. So he did what he normally did in these situations.

"Di-did you kn-know that while 75 percent of men always reach orgasm during sex, only 29 percent of women report the same." Facts.

Roxie sat back on her knees and looked at him. It wasn't a look of confusion, or disgust or anything like what he was use to. She smiled sweetly and chuckled a bit.

"Is that so?"

"In addition, most women are unable to climax through vaginal intercourse, instead needing clitoral stimulation."

"Yeah I can see that." Reid paused, unsure of what to do. Roxie just smiled wider, got off the bed. Great. Reid cursed himself. I fucked up. he half expected Roxie to give hims a pitty pat. Or if he was luck she'd do like Morgan would, and just ignore him completely, then they fuck and wake up the next morning like it never happened.

Roxie slipped her panties down her smooth curvaceous legs. She hopped back on the bed, and kissed Reid deeply. "Reid you're such a gentleman." With that she laid back down on the bed and let the knees fall to the side.

The silky black of her sheets surrounded her, and the red and black lace bra perked and plumped her breast. The sight reminded him of a box of Valentines day Chocolates. She looked at Reid and giggled ever so slightly. Amazing him at the was she could go from Dominatrix, to flirt sex kitten in a mere moment. She sat on display for him, letting his eyes roam her, getting their fill of the warm delicious color.

She stuck to fingers in her mouth, slicking them and making them gleam with wet, then she trailed them down her body right not that delicious strawberry pink filling.

"Mmmmm" She moaned. her eyes fluttering shut. She worked her wrist around in a clockwise pattern slowly, sliding them up and down the length of her lips every now and again.

"MmmmFuck Reid.." She gasped suddenly sliding her finger into the Chocolate Strawberry slit.

His dick twitched with excitement. He watched her eyes glued throat drying. Not even realizing her had slipped his hand in his boxer and began to tug.

"mmm Reid...so good...I'm so wet..." She bit her lip. "Do you like it, do you like to watch me come for you...see me here, so turned on...so wet...my pussy throbbing for you?" All he could do was knod.

Her motions grew faster and faster, and did her breathing, and his strokes. She began to writhe before him.

"Reid I'm soooo close, so close...fuck..." She groaned in utter frustration. She wanted to come so bad. he could see it in her eyes, in her face, in the tensing of every muscle. "God Reid...I'm so close...help me!?" She was begging. She threw him the most helpless look she could, and beckoned him. She needed him desperately.

At first he was stuck he had no idea what to do. He had never been the pleasurer, he had never been needed so much before. he was always on the other side on the poll.

"Reid..." Her whine came out so high pitched she sounded like she might explode if he didn't do something quick. He crawled over to her, and looked down at her hand as it worked furiously. "Fuck me...fuck me..."

But Reid didn't hear that, a need came over Reid that he couldn't explain but it was too strong of a need to ignore. He grabbed her wrist in intent to stop it and forced it away.

"Wh-Oh my GOD!" She wailed arching her back almost of the bed as he slid his tongue into her pulsing pussy. "Re-e-e-id...' She moaned contracting. He still had firm grip of her wrist as he tasted her. Her taste was warm, and full of arousal, sweet, and of so addicting. His tongue slid around like a fish up steam mapping out mentally the places that got the most reaction. Morgan always commented about a 'spot' and every time he hit it Reid saw stars. He wonder she she had the same. Around that like he slid his tongue over her bud. Roxies eye rolled back and she stuttered like she was seizing. he smiled. Found it.

It only took a few more minutes for Roxie to explode with pleasure. She shuddered quietly as the last few electric jolts hit her. 'Mmm's' and 'So good' tumbling from her lips. She glowed with that after oragum glow. Reid's dick had never been harder, and he with more desire in his veins then he had ever felt before slid himself slowly inch by inch into her tight cavern.

"Aaa-aaa-aah..." Reid gasped a hard breath and bit his tongue as he felt the sensations of her surrounding him. He pushed himself all the way in, Roxie's legs wrapping around him, pushing him into her. He started with little motions, in and out. gasping and moaning little by little, his motions got bigger and bigger, until pulled himself all the way out to the tip, and slammed back in.

She dug her nails into his shoulders gently scratching down his back, Her breath ghosting on his neck as she nuzzled the crook of it. "So tight...so..wet...so...fuck..." His mantra, his chant, said no louder than a prayer. A prayer because with every second he swore he was getting closer to heaven, he worked fanatically, thrusting and thrusting savagely into her, relentlessly into her as she moaned and screamed under him. And then She came, her body constricting and convulsing around him juicing out his oragum and making him come so hard he sees white dots and angels. They stayed there for a while, breathing, him in, her out, her out him in, letting themselves come back to the moment to where they were.

He pulled his member from her and her breathing hitched at the feeling, he laid down beside her. He felt her lips touch his arm, not even his shoulder, just his arm, in the most tender 'thank you' he'd ever received. She turned into him, tucking herself under his sent. She was warm, soft, and his arms seemed to just fit around her effortlessly. They curved into each other. his chin resting at the crown of her head, her back to his chest and there fingers woven together. This was around the time of the night when Morgan would usually say something like. 'prettyboy you are amazing' or 'damn baby, that was great.' but that was something Morgan would do. Confirmation an acceptable job in an extreme position of vulnerability, it was one of the things that made Morgan so desirable as a lover. Obviously Reid was not with Morgan, nor was he Morgan, so instead he kissed the back of her head and whispered into it.

"I fore see you becoming very addictive."

And with that they slept, better than either them had in a long time.


End file.
